fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Travel
The Fast Travel system is a means of moving between specific towns and sectors rapidly. This is done by using a fast travel terminal, which are located in certain LifeNet bunkers, and interacting with the console to specify which destination is desired. Destinations are level-limited, based primarily on sector. Sector 1 destinations have a minimum level of 1, Sector 2 locations require a level of 15 (except for New Flagstaff and Barret Manor which are also at 1), Sector 3 locations require level 25 (except destinations in Deadfall and Terminal Woods which require level 35), and Alpha County locations require level 45. Apart from the locations from the old fast travel system (Watchtower, New Flagstaff, Repository?), all locations need to be unlocked through global donations. Once unlocked, a clone will need to visit a fast travel location to register his/her DNA at that location to enable fast travel to there. Using the fast travel system costs some number of chips based on the level of the clone and the distance between the current location and the desired destination. When using Fast Travel, your mount does not transport with you. However, LifeNet bunkers are often nearby Stables and Garages (notable exceptions include Embry Crossroads and New Flagstaff), allowing you to park your mount and tow it to the new location for a lower fee than usual. Starting in Sector 2, faction town Fast Travel nodes require a small amount of the appropriate faction to use. However, the Fast Travel knowledge can be unlocked by using the Fast Travel terminal even if you do not possess the appropriate faction. The locations of the fast travel terminals are identified on the map by a blue running man icon. Note that at this time (Oct 2011, Patch 2.0), there are no Fast Travel terminals in the starter towns of Sector 1. All locations are unlocked! = Locations = Sector 1 - Plateau * Coppermine * Old Kingman * Odenville * Embry Crossroads * Oilville * Watchtower * Trailer Park * Spider Hill * Pass Chris Sector 2 - Northfields * Haven * Picus Ridge * Post 23 * Barret Manor * Thorne's Bluff * Blaine * Sunshine Corners * New Flagstaff * Credit Bend * Devon Township * Last Stop * Fracture Sector 3 - Kaibab Forest * Brigg's Point * Stronghold * Dieseltown * Chemtown * Banker's Hole * Docuer's Court * Papermill * Warhall * Black Hill * The Repository * Tannerfield * Gaia * St. Sebastian's * Trader's Flat Deadfall * Los Alamos * Wasted Woods * Citadel * Pitchblende Terminal Woods * Rock Bottom * Grainway Wall Sector 4 - Alpha County * Shackleton * End Run * Mercy * Desolation * Camp Sagan * Scorcher Base * Post 88 * Redemption The Outpost * Epsilon County * Epsilon CHOTA Camp * Epsilon Enforcer Camp * Epsilon Lightbearer Camp * Epsilon Traveler Camp * Epsilon Tech Camp * Epsilon Vista Camp * The Outpost (Defense Town) Waypoints Copy the list below and paste it into your ../FallenEarth/Settings/User/Username.ini -file, for the complete list with waypoints to all Fast Travel Pods. Remember to make a copy of the .ini file before you start. Just in case something goes wrong... WAYPOINT_0=S1 Odenville,3962603,3087398,0 WAYPOINT_1=S1 Embry Crossroads,4238719,3220332,0 WAYPOINT_2=S1 Oilville,4294556,3476944,0 WAYPOINT_3=S1 Kingman,4195434,3584695,0 WAYPOINT_4=S1 Pass Chris,4518798,3769317,0 WAYPOINT_5=S1 Watchtower,4550458,3972534,0 WAYPOINT_6=S1 Coppermine,4296790,3887478,0 WAYPOINT_7=S1 Spiderhill,4694176,4113460,0 WAYPOINT_8=S1 Trailer Park,5007737,4160889,0 WAYPOINT_9=S2 Sunshine Corners,4581670,4989130,0 WAYPOINT_10=S2 Haven,4482212,5164591,0 WAYPOINT_11=S2 Picus Ridge,4511624,5381804,0 WAYPOINT_12=S2 Post 23,4538274,5270725,0 WAYPOINT_13=S2 Barret Manor,4316314,5329283,0 WAYPOINT_14=S2 Thorne's Bluff,4954149,5168286,0 WAYPOINT_15=S2 Blaine,4976162,5753568,0 WAYPOINT_16=S2 New Flagstaff,4480650,5507290,0 WAYPOINT_17=S2 Credit Bend,4705957,5477129,0 WAYPOINT_18=S2 Devon Township/Redfield,3980498,4988797,0 WAYPOINT_19=S2 Last Stop,4066732,5638074,0 WAYPOINT_20=S2 Fracture,4836565,5326748,0 WAYPOINT_21=S3 Brigg's Point,7062374,4738885,0 WAYPOINT_22=S3 Stronghold,6496437,5011128,0 WAYPOINT_23=S3 Dieseltown,6184231,5705212,0 WAYPOINT_24=S3 Chemtown,6597138,5803281,0 WAYPOINT_25=S3 Banker's Hole,6487283,5655105,0 WAYPOINT_26=S3 Docuer's Court,6202895,5908903,0 WAYPOINT_27=S3 Papermill,6682530,5539980,0 WAYPOINT_28=S3 Warhall,6149022,5452933,0 WAYPOINT_29=S3 Black Hill,6805603,5447097,0 WAYPOINT_30=S3 The Repository,6752463,5136450,0 WAYPOINT_31=S3 Gaia,6376152,4970651,0 WAYPOINT_32=S3 Tannerfield,6626273,4842514,0 WAYPOINT_33=S3 St. Sebastian's,6871585,5157150,0 WAYPOINT_34=S3 Trader's Flat,6537506,5233510,0 WAYPOINT_35=DF Los Alamos,5529717,5121349,0 WAYPOINT_36=DF Wasted Wood,5880845,5126034,0 WAYPOINT_37=DF Citadel,5732040,4944468,0 WAYPOINT_38=DF Pitchblende,5728589,5384996,0 WAYPOINT_39=TW Rock Bottom,6444290,4584603,0 WAYPOINT_40=TW The Wall (Nothing Left),6407736,4250294,0 WAYPOINT_41=S4 Shackleton,6439212,4102070,0 WAYPOINT_42=S4 End Run,6316053,3869716,0 WAYPOINT_43=S4 Mercy,6664988,4085253,0 WAYPOINT_44=S4 Desolation,6435481,4019035,0 WAYPOINT_45=S4 Camp Sagan,6356880,4046864,0 WAYPOINT_46=S4 Scorcher Base,6593598,4159658,0 WAYPOINT_47=S4 Post 88,6544974,4002264,0 WAYPOINT_48=S4 Redemption,6339736,4179893,0 Category:LifeNet Fast Travel Terminals